1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to an image forming apparatus capable of aligning documents in a predetermined direction and a method of controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an image forming apparatus scans an image recorded on a document and transmits the scanned image to a printer to print the scanned image or transmits the scanned image to a host computer to store the scanned image.
Recently, a scanning function of an image forming apparatus which is being developed can continuously scan a large amount of documents.
In a process of loading a large amount of documents on a document load table, documents which are not aligned in a predetermined direction may be mixed in different directions. When a large amount of documents is continuously scanned, scan images are aligned in the same direction as the documents are loaded. That is, since the directions of the scan images may be different from each other, a user should align the documents in a predetermined direction after a printing operation is completed and prior to scanning. Accordingly, in order to perform a subsequent operation such as an operation to print or store the scan image, the documents need to be aligned prior to scanning.
In order to align a large amount of documents in a predetermined direction, an operation to individually check the direction of the documents and aligning documents which are not aligned in the predetermined direction is required. Such an operation is troublesome and time-consuming.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method of analyzing scan images obtained by scanning documents and aligning the documents in the predetermined direction.